User talk:In Correct
Welcome to Memory Alpha, In Correct! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "Talk:Night Terrors (episode)" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Archduk3 (Talk) 07:11, March 21, 2012 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Talk pages When posting on talk pages, please indent your posts, if you are not the first poster on a talk page(or section of a talk page), with a colon at the start of your posts. If you were the second poster, put one colon. If you were the third poster, put two colons, and so on. This makes it easier to keep track of who wrote what. Thanks 31dot 16:44, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Please also check the dates of comments you reply to; older posts (more than a few years) should be considered archived. If you feel it necessary to post a comment, please start your own section or subsection of the talk page. 31dot (talk) 08:35, September 5, 2016 (UTC) :I do not care. In Correct (talk) 02:47, September 6, 2016 (UTC) ::Start caring. -- sulfur (talk) 03:27, September 6, 2016 (UTC) :I have screen captured every single attack against me. Go away. In Correct (talk) 04:46, September 6, 2016 (UTC) ::These are not attacks. If you feel that they are, then there's a bigger issue. -- sulfur (talk) 09:49, September 6, 2016 (UTC) Removing valid information Please check information before you're removing them. You've recently removed information from the remastered version from three articles. Second, please use the "Preview" button when editing an article instead of making multiple changes to an article in a short time. Thanks. Tom (talk) 14:58, January 15, 2016 (UTC) ::No, I won't. Your (Wikia's) "Preview" is compeltely Illegible. I don't even know where the "Preview" Is!! Oh wait... I think I found it. Is it the link "Show Changes"? In Correct (talk) 16:50, January 15, 2016 (UTC) ::And that information was not even sourced which is why I questioned it. (Uh-Oh, I quickly made an edit after I just made an edit!) In Correct (talk) 16:51, January 15, 2016 (UTC) When you're editing an article there are three buttons, "Save", "Preview", and "Show Changes". I don't know which skin you're using? When you think there is information which is maybe not correct there are other ways to get attention instead of removing information. For example check this and this page. Please read the instructions how to edit and about the etiquette linked on this talk page at the beginning. Sarcasm is not the best way. Tom (talk) 17:07, January 15, 2016 (UTC) :::I cannot POSSIBLY create the perfect edit, even using Preview! I am not sure what you mean by Skin. Everything looks dark grey and there is no "Preview" link. But under "Preview" there is "Mobile" "Desktop" "Show Changes" and "Save". Quite Complicated. I prefer old Wikipedia's "Monobook" skin, with the Plain Text editing. (I have Plain Text Editing set up here too, but it only applies to editing, not links.) What I mean by Plain Text editing is typing To get page headers. and when together ~ ~ ~ ~ creates the signature and typing to create a link. .... Okay so thanks for letting me know how to create the links for adding Citations. But what about that very badly written paragraph I tried to delete? It was not properly referenced so I thought it was a Hoax. And There are still a few discrepancies which I pointed out in the Talk Page. Why is nobody replying? If Nobody replies, may I remove the discrepencies? In Correct (talk) 17:39, January 15, 2016 (UTC)